


Meeting Her Idol

by Sinful_sinnoh



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Awkward, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Rated T for very slight language, Useless Lesbians, also happy pride month!!!, gay baby jail, if anyone doesn't know pearl is two years older than marie, if you can even call it that, probably the first fic with this pairing, so i used too many ship tags for them oops, someone please help them, they're really bad at flirting, very awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_sinnoh/pseuds/Sinful_sinnoh
Summary: While on a fancy cruise ship, Pearl meets a certain someone.





	Meeting Her Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this ship last night, only to find no one on ao3 has written anything for them yet. So I felt a compelling need to write this.

     Pearl awkwardly wandered around the large ship, eyes rapidly moving to take everything in. Gaudy decorations up everywhere, boring old rich inklings wearing mink scarves, stuck-up rich pre-teen inklings, some familiar-looking inkling with the same facial expression she was making... Holy carp! Light-gray tentacles tied in a bow, downturned golden eyes… 

 

     “Marie from the Squid Sisters!?” Pearl yelled without caring about the disapproving eyes gained from her outburst.  _ Are you squidding me? _

 

     Marie’s eyes flicked over to Pearl, startled. “Uh, Pearl! Off the Hook!” She burst out, clearly caught off guard.  _ What the shell? What kind of reaction was that? _

 

     Pearl ran up to Marie, starstruck. “Wow, I, um. Am a big fan. Of... You. Your music. I, uh. Wow.”  _ Totally just a fan of your music, yeah. Definitely don’t have a huge crush on you or anything... _

 

     Marie flushed. “I also, uh, have been a fan of yours. For a really long time.”  _ Huh, so this is what Callie means when she talks about having trouble maintaining basic conversational skills when talking to someone she’s interested in. _

 

     Pearl laughed nervously, slightly gaining her composure. “It does feel like a really long time, doesn’t it? Hard to believe Off the Hook has only existed for a year.” 

 

     Marie averted her eyes. “I’ve actually been a fan of yours for a while before that. I saw your performance at the singing contest as a child. It was a shame the shockwave messed it up.”  _ And just coincidentally, that day was the exact moment in my childhood where I realized I might be interested in girls. Huh, odd. _

 

     Pearl’s eyes widened. “Really? No way! A Squid Sister watched me perform?”

 

     Marie chuckled. “Not _a_ Squid Sister. Callie was there too. Although, she wasn’t as, ah, captivated by your performance as… I was.” She muttered the last part, tips of her ears reddening further. _Wow. Great job, Marie._

 

     Embarrassment is contagious, and Pearl succumbed to it as well, blush rivalling her idol’s. “Makes sense, uh, I mean it was a really shitty performance.”  _ Holy squid, she’s even cuter when she’s embarrassed. _

 

     “It wasn’t,” Marie mumbled. “Callie just used to be really particular about the kinds of music she liked.”

 

     The awkward tension between them just got thicker and thicker, so Pearl changed the subject. “So, uh… You’re here with Callie?”

 

     Marie shook her head. “No. Callie was busy with something or other. She’s always working on some sort of project and gets bored of it within a matter of days. That girl…” She smiled fondly for a few seconds, thinking of her cousin before snapping out of it and turning back to Pearl. “Are you here with Marina?” 

 

     “Nope! Marina gets seasick, so I’m here on my own.” Pearl glanced at the taller idol. “Do you, uh… Maybe wanna hang out? I mean, if we’re both here by ourselves, we may as well, right?”  _ Smooth, Pearl. _

  
     “Sure, that sounds nice.”  _ Nailed it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?I'm still pretty new to writing fanfiction, so any comments would be appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
